In general, a networked device needs to be configured properly in order to operate as expected. For example, an unconfigured device or insufficiently configured device in a data network may, for example, lead to packets looping uncontrollably around the network consuming valuable bandwidth, thereby causing disruption to traffic and wasting processing power. As another example, an unconfigured device or insufficiently configured device in a data network may cause packets destined for a particular network destination to be inadvertently sent to an incorrect network destination.
In general, a device needs to be configured under various circumstances. For example, a new device may need to be configured when it replaces an old device. In another example, a device may need to be configured if a component within it fails. The network or the device may not function properly if it is incorrectly operational when the device is being configured. Accordingly, conventionally the device is taken offline for configuring, which usually requires the operation to be done onsite by an expert.